Mecanimetales/GreaterVenezuela Alternate Timeline 2.0
Hello this is my another timeline! Timeline 2017 August * Trump start an campaing to collect money for the 'Poors'. * USA collectes in money, more of 830 Millions of Dollars. * Trump start the condtruction of an new Space Program, the OSAE (Organization of Space And Earth). * USA launch a new mission to the Moon. * The Mission New Orion start. * The Mission fails, with an asteroid destroying the Spaceship with 15 Persons. September * The Familiars start protests making to the USA government pay an indemnization of the families. USA pays 12 Millions of Dollars to the families * In Venezuela, Nicolas Maduro, dies murdered, and a new candidate (Communist!) take the power of the Government. * The Massacre of Barcelona kills to more of 140 Members of the Government. Only remains 14 members. * An Communist Dictature start in Venezuela. * Venezuela start to increase the relations with the PR of China and Vietnam. * Russia stop the sell of Weapons and Prime Matery to Venezuela. * USA send a Ultimatum to Venezuela: 'Communist or Democracy'. * Venezuela respond - Communist. October * The 1st of October, USA send 42.000 troops to take New Sparta and this start to invade the island. * New Sparta Falls to the control of USA. * Venezuela respond attacking Puerto Rico. * USA is irated. * USA tries to launch an Nuke but he can't because the NATO say 'no' November * USA start an campaing to destroy all the ships of Venezuela. * USA try to launch again another nuke, but again, fails. * Finally, the conflict ends with 40.000 deaths and more of 500.000 Affecteds. * France send more of 300 troops to Micronesia, any understand why. * Russia invades Mongolia. * China invades Mongolia. * Mongolia is reparted to Russia and China in equal parts. December * France attack the Java Island with 1,000 soldiers, because here are an politic prisoner (The Minister of Education lol yea) and attack the south with others 700 troops. * N. Korea launch another nuke in the Chinese Sea. * Venezuela, China, Vietnam and others communist countries, creates the Great Communist Union (GCU). * After the creation of the GCU, the USA meets with the NATO about it, and after the meet, the NATO blocks the maritime way of commerce of America-Asia, so China start to use again the Magallanes way. * The NATO without an idea, don't sell products, like food, wood, and others to the communist nations. 2018 January * In New Year, Venezuela buys to the United Kingdom, Guyana, but this disagreed, began a rebellion to stay independent. * The Rebellion fails. * Kenya and Egypt start an pact of mutual-protection. * Guyana becomes a state with much autonomy for part of Venezuela. February * USA is affected by the Zika Virus in a good number of people. * IN PROGRESS Category:Timeline Category:Venezuela Category:United States Category:Warfare Category:GreaterVenezuela Category:China Category:Vietnam Category:Russia Category:France Category:Mongolia Category:Indonesia Category:Micronesia Category:Korea Category:North Korea Category:Communism Category:United Kingdom Category:Kenya Category:Egypt Category:Guyana Category:Economy Category:NATO